elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Green Brood
The Green Brood Growth is the Green's center of power. While not one of the most formidable of powers when it comes to attacking and defending, Greens have the unique ability of recovering from injuries that would be fatal to other dragons, and in general withstanding more damage than their draconian brethren. This is achieved by healing the worst of their wounds to stave off blood loss, though the amount of healing done and how quickly it can be accomplished depends on how powerful a particular Green is. Along with manipulating their own healing, Greens can influence the growth of plant life around them, and very powerful Greens can summon vines from the ground to twine around their enemies or ensare prey. This ability to influence growth on plants can also be used on other living creatures, allowing talented Greens to mend the wounds of their friends and allies. Their power over growth has its limitations though. Greens cannot cure themselves or others of illnesses - they can only encourage healthy tissue to generate. This has caused many Greens frustration during the plauge on Usearous, as their powers could do nothing to stop the sickness or save those infected by it. Characteristics Greens tend to be very lithe and streamline, and generally lacking in showy horns and spines. This build lends well to the forested environments that many Greens seem to enjoy, allowing them easier passage around trees and vegetation where other Broods would struggle. This Brood is also characterized by having shorter, broader snouts, and relatively longer tails. Scales tend to be much smaller as well, though this does not detract from the toughness of their thick hides. They come in shades of green and yellow, and can sometimes be mistaken for Blues. The Flight of the Greens Matriarch Ajatar landed on the continent Eltica in February of Year 50 (February 2011), shortly after the Blue Brood and Purple Brood, but before the Red Brood. Ajatar's power slowly weakened on her trip, though she had enough power to heal some of the Green Brood members on her way to Eltica, which saved many of them from death. Ajatar had been a Matriarch for 519 years at the time of her arrival (while she was 600 years old), having risen to the title of Matriarch at the young age of 81. This makes her the oldest known leader on Eltica. Territory and Strength Current Statistics *Population: 5 *Collective Power: 360 *Lands Claimed': 3' *Stronghold:' Elticama' *Stronghold Power': 298' *Eggs: 0''' *Strongest Member: '''Rawnak Matriarch's Law Ajatar has made it very clear that conflict with other broods must be avoided, and that alliances with the other broods should be attempted. As for humans, they must be investigated carefully and not attacked unless they attack first or pose a significant risk to the lives of the Green Brood dragons. Ajatar stated that if the humans attempt to steal crystals, they must be chased off and given a verbal warning (even if it is just rudimentary speech), but not killed unless they do not heed the warning and attempt to steal the crystals again.